


Numb

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they told me that I'd never be able to work as a police officer again, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut... Starsky POV, AU-ish missing scene for "Sweet Revenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #18 'numb', it's Sweet Revenge related but as canon is, it might be considered an AU missing scene for the episode

**Numb**

by Belladonna

 

When they told me I'd never be able to work as a police officer again, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

This simply couldn't be true, it couldn't. It was my life, being a police officer was all I'd ever wanted to be. All that I am.

 

Still, the initial feeling of displacement aside, I felt nothing upon hearing the news the doctors had for me, my soul gone completely numb.

 

It was the repercussions of those words that truly threw me off balance.

 

I would never be able to work with Hutch again, not in my condition. Which was something that wouldn't change. Ever.

 

But who would have his back if I couldn't? Who would protect him on the streets, ride with him, rile him about his strange eating habits and whatnot?

 

I would never return to Metro to be his partner again, be his other half there like he was to me.

 

I was so much in shock, disturbed and severely distressed about the fact that I'd never be Hutch's partner again that through all this, this terrifiying cold settling itself deep inside, I didn't even notice the complete loss of feeling below my waist.


End file.
